Is This The End?
by ItsFinchelBitch
Summary: Nick and Miley have been dating for a year but is this fight going to end them? NILEY - REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

"JUST GET OUT!" Miley screamed while tears poured from her eyes and raced down her perfect face, falling off of her chin. Her and her boyfriend, of

1 year, Nick were fighting. Again. Their realationship didn't start off like this of course. But recently things have just been off from them.

"FINE!" Nick stormed out. He loved Miley. He really did but lately she has been getting on his nerves. She was so stuburn and always assumed

things. This fight was about Nick forgetting about their date that they had planed. Instead Nick went to a party with his friends and left a worried

and hurt Miley sitting at her house in a lovely dress that she spent 250 dollars on. When Miley didn't talk to him the next day at school he decided

to go to her house after football practice and that just set everything off. Sure, He felt bad about and apoligized tons of times but she wasn't

forgiving him like she use too. While Nick kept walking ,not wanting to go home, he could feel tears roll down his cheeks. He really messed up and

he knew it. Sure, He and Miley were still together but how long will it last? No matter how much he knew he was wrong he had to much pride to

admit it. Nick found him self

sitting at the beach just thinking about ways to get Miley back before it was to late.

Later that Night with Miley, She finally fell cried her self asleep. But she was suddenly woken up by a light tapping on her window. She had a

headache from crying so much. She rubbed her eyes and walked over the her window and was shocked but the figure in the dark.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, yelled at the figure.

"I..."

* * *

**Hey! Thanks so much for reading! So if i get reviews that you want me to write more then that what i'll do but if I dont i'll just make it into a 2 **

**shot :) I know its not very good but i kinda rushed it because i wanted to see what you guys think as soon as possible. Also this is my 1st story **

**and i didnt spell check or anything so don't hesitate to tell me if something is wrong! Now please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

" I need to talk to you! Please let me up baby. Please!" Nick begged the beautiful girl above

him.

Miley saw the despiration in his eyes and though her brain told her to say no and that he hurt her to

many times she didn't listen to that. Instead she listened to her heart which told her that if she turely

loved him, which she did, she would let him up and try to work things out.

" Okay, but you gonna have to climb the tree." though Miley wanted to work things out he still

had to have some payback. Nick didn't even hesitate as he started to climb up the tree. Miley waited

looking down laying with her fingers nevously. Once Nick was on her blacony Miley went inside as

Nick followed. Miley sat criss crossed as Nick sat on the edge of her queen size bed.

"Miley, I'm so sorry. I love you and I don't think I can live without. Scratch that, I _know _I can't

live without. Please just give me, give _us_ another chance. Please." tears were watering in Nick's eyes by

the end of his speech. Miley was already shedding tears.

" Listen Nick, I do want to give us another chance so heres what i'll do. You have to write a list

of the things that make you love me. I need to know why you love me before I forgive you." Miley said

while looking Nick in the eye to show she was being serious.

"Deal! Thank you so much, Smiles! I'll give you the list in the morning at school." Nick said

while getting up and giving a kiss on my Miley's cheek. "Night Smiley. I love you."

"Goodnight Nicholas. I love you too." Nick went out her balcony door and started walking

home already writing the list in his head. This I gonna be so easy Nick thought. Miley was already fast

asleep with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**Okay so i know its short and really bad but its out right? anyway sorry it was out really late but i had writers block and my internet wasn't working. 2 reviews and i'll post the next one! Thanks! Now go and REVIEW! ;) - xoxo Erin Kathleen **


End file.
